stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard McCoy
(daughter) | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = DeForest Kelley | image2 = | caption2 = Admiral McCoy, 2364 }}Leonard H. McCoy, MD, was the noted chief medical officer, of the and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] during the late 23rd Century. He was born in 2277 in the "Old South" region of North America on Earth, the son of . ( ; ) McCoy attended the University of Mississippi during the mid-2240s, where he met Emony Dax, who was visiting Earth to judge a gymnastics competition. ( ) :The episode suggests he had not yet decided to study medicine. Early career In 2251, McCoy was placed in chare of a massive inoculation program on Dramia II. ( ) Two years later, he would develop a revolutionary nerrosurgical procedure. ( ) He was later part of a mission to Capella IV. Knowledge gained from this short visit would become useful. ( ) The five-year mission McCoy would join the crew of the in 2266, replacing Dr. Mark Piper as Chief medical officer. He was the first xenophysician to treat a Horta, by applying a bandage of thermal concrete to the silicon-based lifeform. ( ) McCoy successfully performed open-heart suergery on Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, despite the Enterprise being under attack and reluctance from Spock to donate blood. ( ) In 2268, McCoy was diagnosed with xenopolycythemia and given one year to live. Shortly thereafter, the Enterprise encountered the Fabrini asteroid-ship Yonada where he met their high priestess, Natira. McCoy would fall in love with Natira and allowed himself to have a instrument of obedience implanted. He later changed his mind and decided to return to Enterprise. A cure for xenopolycythemia was found in the Fabrini databanks. ( ) Soon after the end of the Enterprise s first Five Year Mission, McCoy would leave Starfleet. Later career , circa 2272]] On stardate 7210, McCoy was "drafted" back into Starflled by Admiral James Kirk, using a "little-known, seldom-used reserve activation clause" and was place back into duty as chief medical officer during the V'Ger encounter. He would continue to serve aboard the Enterprise upon the conclusion of the mission. ( ) By stardate 8130.3, Dr. McCoy would serve as a Starfleet Academy instructor aboard the Enterprise under Captain Spock. He also suggested to his friend Admiral Kirk that he should not have allowed himself to accept a 'desk job'. During a training cruise, Enterprise was ordered Regula I to inquire why they lost contact. The Enterprise was soon attacked by Khan Noonien Singh. He was present in main engineering when Captain Spock arrived to save the ship by entering the radioactive dilithium chamber. McCoy objected, but Spock did not have time to argue with him, and gave him a Vulcan nerve pinch and a mind meld to deposit his katra into McCoy. ( ) McCoy would later become a part of a plot to steal Enterprise and return to Genesis to recover Spock's body. Although Enterprise was destroyed by rogue Klingons, the crew commandeered the attacking bird of prey and take McCoy and the rejuvenated Spock to Vulcan. Spock's katra was restored via an ancient Vulcan technique known as the fal-tor-pan. ( ). McCoy later participated in a plan to time travel back to 20th century San Francisco to recover a pair of Humpback Whales. As a token of appreciation for saving the Earth, all charges against McCoy were dismissed, and he was assigned to the newly commissioned [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. ( ) Shortly after stardate 9522, Enterprise was sent to escort Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to Earth for peace talks. When the Enterprise appeared to fire on Kronos One, Dr. McCoy beamed aboard with Captain Kirk to assist with casualties. McCoy attempted to save the life of Gorkon, but was unable to save him. Kirk and McCoy were arrested, tried, and given a life sentence on the asteroid Rura Penthe. McCoy and Kirk were able to escape and were picked up by Spock. They soon discovered a second conspriacy and were able to disrupt a second assassination attempt. McCoy assisted Spock in performing "surgery" on a photon torpedo so that it would home in on the plasma trail of Klingon General Chang's cloaked ship. ( ) McCoy touring the ''Enterprise''-D with Data in 2364]] On stardate 41153.7, the 137 year old Admiral McCoy inspected the medical facilities of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. He commented on the significance of the ship's name to Lieutenant Commander Data, while also comparing the android to a Vulcan. ( ) By 2376, McCoy would fall gravely ill. Spock came to Earth to spend the last few months of the Doctor's life at his side. |Good Will}} He would later be buried atop a mountain on Veridian III, along side his friend, James Kirk |Home}} Service jacket * - Chief Medical Officer, (2266-2269) ( ) * - Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise (2270) * - Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise (2272-2286) ( ) * - Chief Medical Officer, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] - 2286-2293 ( ) * Starfleet Medical, retired, 2366 ( ) Background The Death of McCoy in is meant to parallel the real-life death of , who passed away soon after the conclusion of Deep Space Nine. McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard